Rival, Friend, Love
by Phoenixica24
Summary: Severus is amazed when Pettigrew joins a pre-Death Eater group at Hogwarts, but when Pettigrew threatens the one he loves, will Severus blow both their covers? What will happen if he does? I do not own Harry Potter, or I would probably be far busier!
1. Rival

**Thanks for the challenge MegaNerdAlert! This was a great idea!**

Chapter One: Rival

Severus hurried through the corridors. He was late, and Lucius would not be happy with him. Sometimes it was hard, being 'best friends' with a Malfoy, when Lucius was really just using him to further his own popularity. People would say, "Isn't he so nice, hanging out with the lonely kid?". Severus avoided him as much as possible. He had no idea why the Hogwarts Death Eaters were meeting in a new place tonight, normally they used the Slytherin common room. He also knew Lily hated him for this reason, but she didn't understand his motivation, he didn't support the Dark Lord, he wanted to bring him down! By he wanted to learn the Death Eaters ways and spy on them, so he could be useful later.

He sprinted into the unused classroom right as Lucius began the meeting. "Oh, there you are Severus, here, come sit by me." the blonde boy called easily across the room. "What's wrong with you? You're late!" he hissed privately as Severus sat down.

"Couldn't find it." Severus murmured back. Lucius stood to address the rest of the group. "Now that everyone is here, let us begin the initiation ceremony for our newest recruit. Peter Pettigrew, step forward."

Shocked whispers ran around the room as the fourth Marauder stepped forth. And a Gryffindor, no less!

"And so now we have true power-showing that not only Slytherins feel this way, but the 'mighty' Gryffindors also. Are you ready, Pettigrew?" Lucius asked, looking down upon the small figure in front of him.

"Yes." was all Pettigrew said. Severus was unsure if that was all he was able to say, all he was able to say without being extremely embarrassed, or all he thought he needed to say.

"Let the initiation begin." Lucius intoned. He really could be a bit of a drama queen sometimes, Severus mused. He eyed Pettigrew carefully.

Lucius beckoned to Severus, Regulus, Bella, and whatever-his-name-was Lestrange that Severus tried to avoid at all times. He himself led them and Pettigrew out past the gates before he spoke.

"I assume everyone here can Apparate?" he drawled.

There was a quiet but firm chorus of "Yes"s, even Pettigrew's voice lacked its usual tremble. Severus looked him over again.

They Apparated out to a, to Severus, unfamiliar house, yet he distinctly saw Pettigrew start trembling, his eyes wide in fear.

"Your father is your target, Peter. Kill him." Lucius ordered. This was the traditional initiation for males, as boys tended to be closer to their fathers than their mothers. Severus hadn't needed it. Tobias was half-dead when it was his turn, all he'd done was wait and keep the bottle full. He was glad he hadn't been forced to kill Eileen, she was safe as long as she stayed away, now.

Pettigrew darted inside. Minutes later, they saw the flash of green light, then Pettigrew jumped out a window, rolling as he hit the ground. He sprinted over, panting hard.

"Well done." Lucius praised him. "We have no further purpose here." At that, they all Apparated back to Hogwarts, just outside the gates. They snuck back in to the meeting place, and Lucius held Pettigrew's arm in the air. "Death Eaters, let us welcome your newest brother!" he cried. The gathered teens cheered heartily, Severus along with them. He simply went with the flow of the evening, and walked back to the common room with Lucius when it was over.

"That will have to be our new permanent meeting place, so you will have to know where it is." Lucius teased lightly. He was prying, he knew that wasn't the real reason Severus was late. It was Lily. It was always Lily. "What happened?" he asked in a more serious tone. "Did she forgive you?"

"No." Severus said dully.

"Well, at least you won't be distracted anymore! Cheer up, you'll find someone else-otherwise you'll always have us!" Lucius tried.

"True." Severus muttered, but they both knew he didn't believe it.

Severus went through his normal schedule, always watching Pettigrew closely. He tried talking to Lily and always got blown off. Eventually he gave up, tired of feeling his heart shatter over and over again. He threw himself into his schoolwork with an intensity that no one had ever seen from him before. He'd been one of the top students then; now he was **the** top student.

One night a few months later, in January, Severus heard rumors of Pettigrew becoming more and more impatient to turn against his friends. He heard that Pettigrew hated the other Marauders and wanted revenge for all their pranks. Severus went to Pettigrew to find out the truth.

"Hey, Peter!" he called as he sauntered into the meeting.

Pettigrew looked up from his book. Severus flicked his gaze quickly to the cover and back to Pettigrew's face. "How did you get _The Darkest Spells of the 19__th__ Century_ out of the library? I thought it was in the Restricted Section?" he asked casually.

"Lucius gave it to me. You can have it in a few days, I'm almost done." Pettigrew offered. He seemed much more confident now that Lucius had taken him under his wing.

"Sure." Severus replied easily. "Take your time, though, Potter and his 'friends' deserve the worst spells in that book! Are you sure you can cast all of them successfully?" he asked carefully.

"Not for Potter specifically, although yes, to hurt him. And Lucius has been helping me." Peter replied.

"Not for Potter?" Severus echoed, shocked.

"The fewer people that know, the better. I'm sorry, Severus, but you know how this works." Pettigrew said smugly, feeling important.

"Of course. I shall be very interested as to your idea. Carry on." Severus replied. He went to the front to ponder the meaning of what Pettigrew had said.

_"Not for Potter specifically, although yes, to hurt him." "Not for Potter specifically,..." he wasn't going to curse Potter, the leader of the little band? "Although yes, to hurt him..." how to hurt Potter without cursing him? Bloody riddles...Lily had always been good at them...until Potter stole her heart away from hi-Lily and Potter! Hurt Potter's smug pride at stealing the best girl in the year, hurt Lily! Pettigrew was going to curse Lily!_

Severus sat bolt upright in bed, panting hard. _Oh, Lord, please not Lily!_ He had to tell a Marauder, however much he hated the idea, so that she was warned and protected, as she no longer listened to him...But which Marauder? Potter- no! Black-no! That left Lupin. He had never actually done anything against Severus, but he hadn't ever stood up for him, either...not since first year, when his friends had threatened him because of it...it was Severus' own fault he'd lost Lupin's support. He sighed. This was way too complicated.

Severus rushed into Potions class just as the bell rang. Potter and Black were both in he infirmary, getting their injuries from a duel treated. That left two empty seats by Lupin. The only empty seats in the room, Severus realized as his eyes scanned the room. He sat down silently and set to work. As they stirred their respective potions, he snuck a sideways glance at the Marauder beside him. Lupin's hair fell slightly across his forehead, giving him a calm, relaxed look. He flicked his gaze up to meet Severus'.

The Slytherin leaned in and whispered, "Remus, I need your help."

"Is it about Lily?" Lupin asked calmly. "I cannot change her mind..."

"It's not about that. Pettigrew wants to curse her to get back at Potter for all his pranks!" Severus hissed.

"Pettigrew is one of us!" Lupin snapped.

"No..."

"How would you know otherwise? Be a man and own up-Lily chose James!"

"Because he's in a Death Eater group. Same as me." Severus whispered. "Except he means it. I don't."

"Why wouldn't you? You're the one who-"

"Because the Dark Lord is like my father, a bully who needs to be brought down. I won against one tyrant, who says I cannot win against another?" It almost broke Severus to admit his past to anyone but Lily, but he had to, for her sake. "The trick is to get close and have them believe you are one of them, then strike. They will never expect-"

"One of their own." Remus whispered, his eyes wide with shock.

"Exactly. That's what Pettigrew has done to you." Severus finished.

Remus looked over at him suspiciously. "Why are you telling me this? I could turn you in!"

"To save Lily. Turn me in if you like, but promise me you will protect her." Severus said firmly.

Remus nodded. "Okay. Come talk to James and Sirius with me after class."

Severus swallowed nervously.

"Lily won't be there, and I will make sure they don't hex you." Remus added, his eyes sparkling in amusement.

"Okay." Severus agreed.

"Well?" Sirius asked. "What do we do with you now?"

"Turn him in!" James exclaimed. "It isn't that hard!"

"Now wait a second-he's just given himself up for _your_ girlfriend! He should be trying to hurt you in every way possible-but he's not!" Remus exclaimed.

"He's trying to take her back!"

"Would you rather she be dead or fatally injured? You have to trust her, James!" Remus retorted.

"Why doesn't he join us? We're missing a member now,-" Sirius began, but was overridden by his two friends. He looked over at Severus and shrugged. "We do owe you, after all."

Severus shrugged back. "I didn't expect James to like it. I'm surprised you came up with it, never mind voiced it." he admitted.

"I've always thought the reason we hated each other so much was we're so alike-opposite House versions of each other." Sirius shrugged again.

"It's possible...a House hatred...you're not really that bad, anyways." Severus mused, not quite realizing he was speaking out loud.

Remus heard them and turned. "Sirius, you agree?"

"Of course, it was my idea." Sirius snorted.

"It's two to one, James, Severus can choose and you _will_ accept him if he wishes!" Remus snapped, finally losing his cool. He turned to Severus. "Would you like to be our fourth Marauder?"

Severus looked between them. He was pretty sure he would always hate James, and he almost said "no" right away. But then he realized, joining would really annoy the other boy, and Remus and Sirius weren't all that bad, they were actually pretty cool...

"I'm in-I'll try it, at least." he said, unable to believe what he'd just done. But there was no going back.

"All right, then! James, quit glaring at Severus and let's go save Lily!"

They found Lily outside with her friends by the lake. Pettigrew was slinking around in the bushes nearby-they were too late!

"James, go warn her and get her out of the way-Sirius, stay with me, Severus, go get Pettigrew! GO!" Remus hissed.

Severus saw James tear across the lawn towards the gaggle of girls before he himself was racing after Pettigrew, feeling the wind whip back his hair. The girls looked around, confused, as James tore Lily away and pulled her towards the castle. Severus sprinted past them and tackled Pettigrew full-on. They wrestled for a bit until they were pulled apart by their Heads of Houses. Both were sent to the hospital wing to be patched up and given detentions. Severus was deliriously happy. Lily was safe, and...he might as well admit it, he was happy to be part of the most exclusively popular clique in the history of Hogwarts!

Severus trudged through the corridors after detention, wandering aimlessly about the castle until he heard a quiet "Pssst!"

He followed the sound to where the other Marauders and Lily were gathered.

"Come on, it's time." Remus said quietly.

"Oh, Sev!" Lily cried, running up and hugging him. "Thank you so much, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." he murmured, following the others along a tunnel out of the school. He could only watch and follow silently as they led him to the Whomping Willow, cleverly freezing the tree and leading him along a passageway to what they explained was the Shrieking Shack.

"And now," James intoned, looking at Severus as they gathered in the middle of the drawing room. "Your initiation, Severus Tobias Snape, begins."


	2. Friend

Chapter Two: Friends:

Four teenagers gathered in the drawing room of the Shrieking Shack. The only life forms in the house, the only ones who dared enter the creepily haunted, dusty place. Because three of them knew the secret of the haunted house, and the other would learn it soon.

Lily had gone to the library after her enthusiastic forgiveness of Severus. Now he looked around at the three Marauders and wished she had come with them.

"Severus Tobias Snape, you know that we Marauders are pranksters. Your initiation is simple. You must pull a prank that we, as full-fledged Marauders deem impressive and worthy of a true Marauder." Remus laughed, and Sirius joined him.

"Very formal," Remus snorted. Sirius was doubled over, wheezing.

"Could I please have a little more information on the requirements of this prank?" Severus asked.

"Get creative. It's got to be so big the whole school is talking about it without help from you." Sirius explained.

"Okay..." Severus murmured. What could he use to impress the greatest pranksters the Wizarding world had ever seen?

"Then meet us back here that night." James added.

"Got it?" Remus asked, a light glimmer in his eyes.

"Until then, you are on probation, as it is." James finished.

The others raised their eyebrows at him again.

Severus lay awake that night. Lucius hadn't heard about his betrayal yet...that was good. But his safety wouldn't last forever. What could he tell Lucius? The Marauders might protect him, but he had to pull an acceptable prank first. When was the last time he had simply allowed himself to have fun? Smile, laugh? Now he could understand Lily's reasoning. James was well known for getting laughs out of people, he must have been the only light in her life as Severus grew darker and darker. He would have to use something he was good at, but not the Dark Arts, that would not get him accepted by the Marauders. _How strange,_ he mused. _This time last year I could not stand them, yet here I am wondering how to get them to accept me-and actually having a chance!_

Severus glanced at the paper Professor Slughorn had just handed him. A large "O" was scrawled at the top, and Severus had a moment of pure inspiration. _Potions!_ That was what he could use for his prank! As for the Lucius problem, how better to announce his betrayal and new friendships? A sly smile curled over his mouth as he contemplated this. Remus, who was in his class, glanced over and saw the familiar scheming look on his new friend's face, and realized Severus might just impress them all-even James!

The next morning, Severus awoke and went down to Professor Slughorn's office. A few years ago, the Professor had given Severus permission to use anything in the classroom, his office, or his private stores to brew whatever potions he felt like. This was his way of recognizing Severus's talent. The young man set to work brewing Amortentia. He had to continually suppress hysterical laughter as he pictured how his prank would play out. This would definitely be the talk of the school! He allowed himself one satisfied smirk as he practically tripled some of the ingredients to increase the amount of 'attraction' to almost pure lust. Not only would this be extremely funny, but neither Lucius nor Pettigrew would A) be able to continue as Death Eaters, B) ever be taken seriously again, so C) even if they accused him of anything, they would be laughed off the face of the planet!

Severus scanned the shelves for something he knew would cause the potion to wear off in less than an hour, so it would be like they never took the potion and he wouldn't be caught. As he added the necessary ingredient, he heard Professor Slughorn begin to get up. Severus knew he had some time, but he quickly finished preparing the potion and took some of it in two vials. He pocketed them and rushed off to the Great Hall. He charmed one of the vials to pour itself in Pettigrew's cup, then hurried over to slip in next to Lucius.

"Morning, Sev." Lucius greeted him. "Meeting tonight, same time, same place." he murmured. "You coming?"

"Of course." Severus replied. Lucius turned to sneer at the Marauders as they sauntered in with Lily, sitting far from Pettigrew, who took his juice and left. _Perfect,_ Severus thought as he slipped the contents of the second vial into Lucius's cup.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested.

"I haven't finished my juice!" Lucius complained.

"Then bring it!" Severus called over his shoulder as he followed Pettigrew, who was taking a careful sip as he walked outside. Severus waited until Lucius saw him heading outside before hiding. Lucius walked out, then glanced around for his friend. He gulped his juice and set off after Pettigrew. "Peter..." he began, then let his voice trail off as Pettigrew turned.

"Lucius..." Pettigrew whispered. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Lucius blushed and went back inside. Pettigrew followed him.

Severus ducked inside and slipped over to the staircase, just as Lucius gave in and grabbed Peter, pulling him close and kissing him fiercely. Severus honestly had no idea when the potion would wear off, but just then a flood of students streamed out of the Great Hall, while more appeared from various corridors on their way to breakfast. No matter their destination, all students stopped and stared at the most unlikely couple in anyone's imagination.

A hard-core Death Eater and a Marauder. Slytherin and Gryffindor.

Giggles ran around the room, then full-scale laughter. Lucius and Peter pulled apart, staring around at the crowd.

Just then, Severus caught a glimpse of all three Marauders and Lily doubled over laughing, clutching their sides. Remus and Lily looked up and met his gaze.

_"You?" _Remus mouthed silently. Severus nodded carefully. Remus nudged Sirius and James, whispering urgently. They nodded.

The laughter around them redoubled, and Severus looked back at the two "lovers". Apparently the potion had worn off, they were now locked in a wrestling match, tussling on the floor. Professor McGonagall swooped out of nowhere, shrieking something about "honor", "house", "disrespect", and "should know better". She shooed the students milling about off, and Severus allowed himself to be swept closer to the Marauders. They met up near the secret passageway they had taken him through. They were all laughing.

"Nice, Sev-" James finally managed to choke out.

"Bloody brilliant!" Sirius gasped.

Remus still couldn't talk. He slid down to sit on the floor, laughing hopelessly.

That night, Remus and Sirius managed to talk James out of mimicking a formal initiation. Instead, they plotted more pranks. Severus came up with several ideas that had the other three Marauders unable to breathe they were laughing so hard. Remus looked over at Severus more than once with something like awe and adoration in his eyes that made Severus' heart skip funnily.

Their first prank would take place in two weeks. Remus had to keep reminding Severus that he was going to get stared at-he was a Slytherin Death Eater turned Marauder, after all! And that being stared at wasn't always necessarily a bad thing.

The four of them spent a lot of time together. The first few times they 'hung out', it was extremely awkward between Severus, James, and Sirius. Remus worked hard to break the ice, and Lily hung around a lot as well. She seemed unable to decide between Severus and James, which made Sirius laugh and broke the ice between Severus and Sirius. James was still a problem. It took Remus, Sirius, and Lily to convince him to open up. And Severus was equally reluctant.

By the time the day of their first prank together came around, James and Severus were 'friends' but not even close to buddies. Lily had kissed him, Sirius had joked around, and Remus had spoken with him, but James was scared Severus would take revenge. Severus was scared James would revert to his old ways. It was an impasse.

Severus woke up on the morning of his first official Marauder prank extremely nervous. Determined to do his part, he headed down to the Great Hall. Lucius was furious with him, but couldn't rat him out unless he turned in his Death Eater club. So he took to little torments. The other Marauders protected Severus, pulling him into the middle of their circle whenever Lucius came near. Lucius retreated to the common room, which was very public. Severus was defended wherever he went. But this morning, he forgot.

"Going somewhere traitor?" Lucius snarled. Severus turned and sprinted for the Gryffindor common room, not thinking that the Great Hall was closer. Just that he needed his friends.

"There you are, little-" Severus ducked as what was probably an Unforgivable Curse sailed over his head. And he kept running.

"James, please trust me. He doesn't want revenge, he wants to forget everything-" Remus was saying as Severus himself came flying around the corner, Lucius Malfoy hard on his heels.

"Get DOWN!" James yelled, pulling out his wand and firing off a random jinx. Sirius ducked to the side, behind a nearby statue, and starting firing off curses as fast as he could. Remus knelt behind James and beckoned Severus forward. Lily shrieked and ran.

Severus threw himself flat on the floor as soon as James yelled. He slid across the floor to where Remus crouched. "C'mon," Remus yelled. The Marauders sprinted off after Lily, racing headlong through the corridors. Severus followed Remus's heels blindly, then crashed into him going full-out as they ducked into the Great Hall.

"You okay?" James asked.

"Yes. Thanks." Severus gasped. They were all out of breath.

"We stick to the plan, then." James decided. "You know what to do. Let's pull this prank!"

The prank was simple. Sirius was to be hidden in the ceiling of the Great Hall and then swoop down and fly across the tables while sparks flew and lights flashed. They cast the spells to set it all up, then stowed Sirius in the rafters and left.

As the Great Hall filled with students eating lunch, the three Marauders sauntered in. It was so tempting to check if Sirius wast still there, but it would give them away. Severus went to sit at the Slytherin table while James and Remus sat with the Gryffindors. They piled their plates with spaghetti and started eating. Severus sat facing them as he ate. When James threw spaghetti at Remus, that was his signal.

Sadly, James missed, and hit another Gryffindor instead. That started a food fight. Spaghetti, pumpkin juice, cookies, and chips flew everywhere.

Severus triggered the spells and lights started flashing, sparks started flying, and Sirius dropped from his hiding place in the rafters. Severus levitated his friend through the air, swirling him around and praying he didn't get too badly hurt. He couldn't see anything through all the spaghetti flying everywhere!

Suddenly he saw Sirius-and gasped. His friend was swooping around Professor Slughorn's head, completely covered in spaghetti and shrieking like a banshee. The poor Professor looked terrified and was cowering in his chair.

As the air cleared and spaghetti fell to the floor everyone turned and stared. Sirius started revolving faster and faster, and spaghetti flew off him in heaps. Finally, Severus whisked him out the door. Students stared at each other, not quite sure what had happened.

A few classes later, a Hufflepuff noticed spaghetti sauce in Sirius's hair. She screamed. "SIRIUS BLACK IS THE FLYING SPAGHETTI MONSTER!"

"Great." Sirius muttered. The entire corridor turned to stare.

The Marauders met up that night and decided to take a break from pranking for a while. They were all staying over Christmas, so they could plot then. But they didn't split up. On the last Hogsmead trip before break, they all went together and took turns going into Zonko's to buy presents for each other. Then they ducked into Honeydukes to each get something for "a special someone". Severus ended up getting sweets for Lily and Remus, who had a sweet tooth.

On the first night of break, the Marauders met up to plan their epic prank for the night everyone else came back-the night term started. Right as students started arriving, they would...

They hadn't figured anything more than that out yet.

James was teasing Remus about his "furry little problem" that Lily had referred to during Charms that day. Severus was rolling his eyes at Sirius when he had an idea.

"Mad rabbits!"

"What?" the other three Marauders exclaimed, staring at him as if he'd finally gone crazy on them.

"We'll set fifty mad rabbits loose!" Severus exclaimed.

"And mice!" Remus joined in.

"And pigs!" Sirius joked, laughing already.

"And snakes!" James added, looking pointedly at Severus. Yet there was no threat or underlying motive to his gaze. It finally hit both of them: They were _friends. _The most unlikely pair of friends anyone at Hogwarts could imagine.

And so it was.

"All set?" Remus whispered.

"All set." the others confirmed.

"Ready..." James began

"Set..." Severus continued.

"GO!" Sirius yelled.

All four Marauders cast their spells at the same time. Rabbits, mice, pigs, and snakes hidden in various parts of the castle were released and swarmed the corridors as students entered the school returning after the holidays. The first few who made it upstairs promptly ran outside screaming. Others peeked into the corridors and fled. Some stayed to laugh. The Marauders ran outside and mingled with the crowd along with the other students who had stayed over the break.

It took the professors all day and most of the next week to get the animals out of the castle. The students spent the week either laughing, screaming, or both.

Their next prank would be to turn a professor's room pink. Entirely hot pink. At first they considered a male teacher, but after one particularly bad Transfiguration lesson, James was cursing Professor McGonagall and saying women were supposed to be compassionate and girly, and how she was too masculine, when Sirius said they should turn her classroom. His friends stared at him for a second. Five seconds later, they had most of it planned out.

They spent the next two weeks scouting Professor McGonagall's daily routine in pairs. Remus and Severus were usually the best about researching the pranks and taking the necessary notes, but for some reason they just couldn't focus when they were together anymore. One look would set both their hearts racing and cheeks flushing, and neither of them knew why.

To be honest, Severus still got nervous around Lily, and thought he still liked her, but he didn't dare bring that up-especially not around James. Remus was the one he confided in.

The day finally came. The four decided that Remus the scholar should be the one to sneak in and distract McGonagall while Severus the other quiet scholar would sneak in and cast the spell. Then they would all hightail it out of there before the spell took effect.

The setup went without a hitch-they couldn't even hear McGonagall's cries they were so far gone.

They were startled when the room was still pink as they entered their last-period Transfiguration lesson. Rumors had been flying all over school all day, but they had figured that people just wanted to sound informed and that the spell had faded. Apparently not. The three Gryffindors looked at Sev, who shrugged. Maybe he had unintentionally used a little more power than he intended. It would wear off eventually.

Or not. The room was still pink a month later when they decided to pull their next three pranks. Neither were very large, so it was safe.

They simply snuck into the kitchens and jinxed all the food to taste like lettuce. Sev surreptitiously slipped a vial into some pumpkin juice.

That night, as everyone complained about the food, Dumbledore stood and announced an extra Hogsmeade trip that weekend, just as flowers bloomed on everyone's heads. Students and teachers alike stared at each other in confusion. Then someone started laughing, and the entire Great Hall erupted with laughter.

"Who spiked the Headmaster's pumpkin juice?" James whispered. "That wasn't part of the plan!"

"It could just be for Valentine's Day." Remus pointed out.

Just then, Sirius caught Severus's eye. "Who's Sev taking to Hogsmeade?" he asked.

**So...Who is Severus taking to Hogsmeade? Reviewers vote either Lily or Remus! I'll write whichever gets the most votes! :)Start voting please! I can't write without it (Literally)! :)**


End file.
